


some things you just can't refuse

by joshriku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: ..for michelle peter doesnt know theyre dating, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Idiots in Love, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and mj being taller than peter, but theyre so in love trust me, featuring things like peter wearing mj's clothes, guys peter and mj r dumbass teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshriku/pseuds/joshriku
Summary: “I’ll walk you home,” MJ announces when they step out of the café.Peter blinks sleepily. “No, no, I’ll walk you.”“Are you implying that because I’m a girl I can’t watch over you and walk you home? Only guys can do that?”“Oh, no, not at all! You’re—I just don’t wanna bother you—”“Come on,” she grabs his arm, tucking it with hers, “we’ll just have a casual, nice stroll as the sun sets.”“You’re such a romantic.”“I do try,” MJ says in a tone that definitely gives away that she doesn’t. Hesitantly, she decides that hand-holding is better than arm-linking. Peter hurries to interlock their fingers, and, oh shit, MJ is gonna start sweating soon— “Least I can do, you know? I gotta one-up Spider-man.”MJ learns how to date Peter Parker, because they're dumb teenagers figuring out stuff.





	some things you just can't refuse

> **“**spider-man is peter parker…and peter parker is _my _responsibility.**”**

**—friendly neighborhood spider-man, issue #11**

Any moment now.

She stirs her coffee quietly, the sketches on her notebook lazily being drawn. Spider-man’s face stares back at her – it’s funny to draw him when she’s waiting for the boy himself to show up.

Any moment now…

The doors to the café open. Peter Parker walks in, as disheveled as she expects him to look like by now, shoes not properly put-on – he totally _just _took off his suit. She used to tell herself, ‘_MJ, you’re better than this! Come on!’ _but the way she smiles the second as their eyes meet makes her realize it’s already a battle she lost with herself.

Whatever. Losing that battle means more Peter time, and she’s _always _delighted for that.

“‘Sup, dork,” MJ greets, warmly, sitting up straighter as Peter takes off his backpack. “You look like you got here in a rush.”

Peter sits down and exhales. “Yeah! Sorry about being late, I was just busy—”

MJ kicks him softly under the table when the waitress comes over again.

“—helping old ladies cross the street and rescuing cats, you know the usual!” Peter grins up at the waitress. “I’ll have a hot cocoa and a muffin, please.”

“Coming right up!”

MJ giggles. Peter tilts his head, smiling but confused, “What’s so funny?”

“You’re so cute,” MJ points at her own drink, “drinking chocolate instead of coffee. Like a nerd.”

“Hey! Not a nerdy thing!” Peter huffs, “It’s completely understandable! Coffee is just… bitter.”

MJ takes a sip, “Yeah, it’s for bitter souls like mine. You people with cheerful souls should be drinking hot cocoa.”

Peter frowns. “Hey now. Your soul is not bitter. It’s pretty, and wonderful, and _smart_, and knows so much about history—”

“Okay, dork, enough,” MJ laughs it off. Peter’s always like this; will never lose a moment to start complimenting and being nice to her. Is it actually possible for guys to be like this?

Mid-questioning men, Peter tries to stifle a yawn. MJ quickly fixes on his appearance—eye bags and a few scratches here and there. She leans over the table a bit. “How much sleep did you get last night?”

Peter shrugs, moving a bit on his seat. He looks from side to side before settling on MJ. “Uh… three…?”

MJ raises an eyebrow.

“Four…?”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“Okay, so two and half hours.”

“_What_?” MJ exclaims accidentally, attracting looks, and apologizes. Then, lower: “What? Peter, why didn’t you just tell me you needed to sleep?”

“But I’m not tired! I swear! Look!” Peter gives her a thousand watt smile like that’d prove his point. Granted, it is a cute smile, but it won’t make MJ’s worries fade away like that. “Look… It’s okay, alright? The healing factor keeps me from fainting, and, like, I can _totally _get away with sleeping a few hours.”

“You’re worrying me the more you talk,” MJ says. “Peter. You know you can tell me if you need to sleep, right? Like, dude… I understand.”

Peter looks worried either way. He wouldn’t _seem _worried, but his eyebrows are furrowed together and his hands are folded on top of the table. It’s not like MJ is scolding him either, she’s just _worried_.

Boldly, she puts her hands on top of his and he looks up immediately, flushed. “I understand,” she repeats.

“I just… don’t want to be letting you down, or make you feel like I’m _not _prioritizing you, you know,” Peter confesses, turning around his hands and holding hers. It’s nice. It’s really, really nice. “I, I mean, I’ve never done this kinda thing before, and I’m _really _nervous about screwing things up by… Spider-manning.”

MJ squeezes his hands. “Did you just make a verb out of yourself?”

“I hope it catches on!”

Laughing slightly, she continues, “I… I’ve never done this before, too.”

“What, really?” Peter looks _shocked_. “But you’re so pretty.”

She lets go of his hands to lightly hit his shoulder. “You’re so cheesy. A-and, same to you, uh, what was I saying?” Peter Parker really makes her lose her focus. “I’ve never done this before, and… we’re young, you know? We’re teenagers! This is all about experimenting.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Peter yawns for real this time. “Just so we’re clear, experimenting means like… understanding each other and _not _seeing other people, right? Just checking.”

“Of course,” MJ grins at him. “Since we’re already here we will have a date. _But_…”

“But?”

“As soon as you’re done eating, I’m kicking your ass home—straight into a nap.”

Peter chuckles, “Then I’ll eat _super _slowly and drink even slower!”

“You can’t do that! That’s cheating.”

“Oh but I’m _doing _it,” and just like that, the waitress arrives with Peter’s order. “_Watch me_.”

MJ snorts. “You’re such a loser.”

She does keep her promise, though. Peter looks _tired_. Not the first time she wishes she could step in on the suit instead of him, let him have a proper nap. Her as Spider-man… didn’t sound bad, really. She fights dirty; she can wield weapons… an entire new way to see it _and _it makes Peter get more rest. Sounds perfect.

“I’ll walk you home,” MJ announces when they step out of the café.

Peter blinks sleepily. “No, no, I’ll walk _you_.”

“Are you implying that because I’m a girl I can’t watch over you and walk you home? Only guys can do that?”

“Oh, no, not at all! You’re—I just don’t wanna bother you—”

“Come on,” she grabs his arm, tucking it with hers, “we’ll just have a casual, nice stroll as the sun sets.”

“You’re such a romantic.”

“I do try,” MJ says in a tone that definitely gives away that she doesn’t. Hesitantly, she decides that hand-holding is better than arm-linking. Peter hurries to interlock their fingers, and, oh shit, MJ is gonna start sweating soon— “Least I can do, you know? I gotta one-up_ Spider-man_. You can always pull us into a high building and stargaze.”

“I-is that something you’d like? I can do that! Just name a building and—”

“Okay, easy, let’s _nap _first,” she says, laughing. Peter pouts, but keeps walking.

It’s easy being with Peter in a way things haven’t been in… forever. There’s this pressure expected of first relationships—her heart races a lot, she doesn’t _want _to bore him, even if Peter hangs onto her every word like a very excited puppy. Despite it, it’s just easy to talk to him. MJ could bring up the darkest, obscurest topic, and Peter would still be able to follow along, talking to her like it’s the most exciting thing.

Seeing him so tired, knowing what type of dangers he exposes himself to _every day_, it can really get her anxious. She grips his hand a bit tighter, and laments that they reach Peter’s apartment so quickly.

“Do you want to see my aunt?” Peter asks, jerking his thumb towards the door. “She’d be very excited to meet you — I talk about you _often_!”

“God, you’re adorable.”

“What?”

“I mean, I’m not really ready to meet your aunt,” MJ continues, even though Peter is already smiling from the compliment. “It’s like, super formal, and I definitely didn’t _come _prepared—”

The door opens. A woman carrying a garbage bag steps out, and Peter drops her hand really quickly, waving at the woman. “May!”

“Oh, hi!” she looks _radiant_. She emanates a warm and positivity that is contagious—she can totally see where Peter got it from. She hugs Peter and then fixes on MJ. “You must be MJ!”

“That’s me,” she raises her hand, waving, “I was… stopping by, making sure Peter got home safely.”

“You’re _so _kind,” his aunt says, hands on her chest, eternally grateful. “Do you want to stop by? Come inside or something, I can make you food! I’m always excited to meet Peter’s friends! Especially you, you’re quite… the special one, am I right?”

“_May_,” Peter calls, almost whining. It’s adorable.

“I’ll have to pass, Ms. Parker.”

“Please, call me May.”

White people are really insane.

“May,” MJ tries, and God, yeah, that’s some white people stuff. Not even _Aunt _May? “We already ate, and I need to let Peter get a nap. That was our deal. Did you know he’s only getting three hours of sleep?”

May turns surprised to Peter. “You _what_?”

“MJ!”

“My job here is done,” she grins devilishly. “I’ll be seeing you, Peter. Nice to meet you, May!”

“You’re welcome here anytime,” May insists.

“Thank you, really,” and then again: “Bye Peter!”

Peter gives her the cutest, sleepiest grin. “Bye MJ!”

She turns away and lets herself get the biggest, dopiest grin.

Peter is _adorable_.

* * *

Pizzas on hand, MJ checks the GPS over and over again.

“I really think Google Maps is lying,” MJ says to no one but herself. “There’s no way someone makes that many turns to reach their destiny.”

Granted, her destiny is purely based on faith, and a hunch, and reading the news too much. There _was _a fire near, and although now that she’s here it’s over, it doesn’t mean Peter wouldn’t be lingering around. She finally spots the crowd of people and the ambulances, and clutching to the pizzas for dear life, she makes way to the chaotic mess.

“Hey, officers,” she greets when she steps into the zone. “I, uh, brought… food… and I have drinks on my bag, for any help? If any victim needs a little grounding? Or if you guys are hungry, you know.”

The officers smile at her. “Thanks, kid. Appreciated.”

“Wasn’t a big deal,” she puts three boxes on the back of an ambulance and keeps the other three on her. “Um, have you seen Spider-man?”

“He’s inside, making sure no one else got caught,” the officer replies, “you his friend or something?”

“I guess you could call us friends,” MJ shrugs. “We’re like acquaintances, really.”

“Huh.”

Peter finally steps out of the old building. “Okay, sirs, all clear. No one’s caught under anything, nothing else to retrieve, all under control.”

Then, he spots MJ, and she can bet money that Peter’s eyes are incredibly wide. He still talks to the officer, though. How is he suddenly so responsible and adult-y? He’s _seventeen_.

He gives the officers two thumbs up and immediately rushes to where MJ is standing, stopping before running into her. “Hey. MJ. Hey! I didn’t expect to see you here—what are you, um, how did you find me…”

“I put a tracker on you when you fell asleep on me the other day,” she deadpans. “I have your location on my phone at all times.”

Peter flinches a little. “Oh, uh, really? That’s, well, that’s—”

“I’m messing with you,” she hits him with her free hand. “I just checked the news, saw the latest crimes, and came to bring you food,” she nods at the pizzas on the other hand.

“Y-you brought me _food_?” Peter asks, amazed. “Y- why?”

“Well, I mean, I doubt you’ve eaten well today,” it’s supposed to sound like teasing, but it falls a little flat: it gives away her worries. “And, you know, it’s not bad to have a pizza night together. No one’s at home, if you want to have a sleepover…?”

Peter claps excitedly. “Oh my God. Did you know you’re amazing?”

“I’m told that a lot,” she smiles, cocky, “but it matters more when it comes from you.”

“M-MJ,” Peter says, “I’m complimenting _you_. You’re not supposed to make me blush. Oh my God. I-I’ll call May, alright?”

Quickly hushed exchanges between his aunt and Peter, he turns around finally, and she can practically see the grin on his face. “She said yes. You okay with swinging?”

“Do we _have _to?” 

“It’s… it’s cool?”

“Can’t we… Uber…”

“Uh…”

* * *

Ten minutes later, MJ and Spider-man get on an Uber.

“Are you Spider-man?” asks the driver.

“No, he’s an impersonator,” MJ replies. “We’re coming over from a birthday party for kids.”

“Oh, I see,” the driver shrugs. “NYC, man, just filled with Spider-man cosplayers.”

“Haha, yeah,” Peter says nervously.

“Man, you even got the voice down!” the driver smiles at Peter through the mirror. “Hope you’re being paid well, dude.”

“Yeah, I wish they paid me well, too,” Peter grumbles and MJ definitely catches it.

She laughs quietly as they ride to her house.

* * *

“I’ll admit I didn’t think this through,” Peter says, mask off, “I don’t really have clothes under my suit.”

“I mean… you can borrow my pajamas too?”

“You cool with that?”

“Are _you _cool with that?” MJ opens her closet anyway. “I don’t take you to have a fragile masculinity but, you never know with men.”

“I’m cool with that,” Peter replies, “I’ve slept with Hello Kitty pajamas before.”

“Cute.”

“Yeah, they were.”

MJ throws him the baggiest pink pajama pants she has and the baggiest white shirt she can find. “I’ll go heat up the pizza. Hope you don’t mind microwaved pizza.”

“_Love _microwaved pizza.”

MJ smiles at him.

When she’s done, he comes back to find Peter looking adorably small on her clothes. Small-yet-somehow-ripped. There is an advantage to being taller than the person you’re seeing, and it’s that _he _can wear your shirts and have them be oversized.

Peter catches her staring. “W-what? Did I put it on backwards?”

MJ coughs, “I, no, it’s fine. You’re…” MJ smiles again, “You’re pretty.”

Peter’s eyes widen. “Oh, you… you’re pretty too.”

The eye contact they hold is broken by laughter, and MJ hands him a pizza to make them settle. “I bet you’re hungry, so you can have two pizza boxes if you want.”

“You’re the best, MJ.”

“I try. Wanna watch dumb rom-coms?”

“Always!”

And exactly like she planned to, once Peter is done eating, he keeps drifting off on the sofa. As much as MJ likes it when he’s on her shoulder, it’s probably not the best position for him to fall asleep on. MJ nudges him awake a bit. “Peter, do you…”

This is a bit embarrassing. MJ sighs, rolls her eyes, and preps herself up to say it.

“Want to sleep on my lap?” MJ chokes out, “You know it’s better than getting a neck cramp from sleeping there.”

“Oh, uh, you’re okay with that?” Peter looks like he’s trying to wake himself up already. “I swear I’m not bored or anything, and I _do _wanna spend time with you, I—”

“Peter,” she stops him, holding his arm, “I understand. I really do. Eventually, you’ll get that through your head, but for now—you can sleep on my lap if you want.”

He smiles sheepishly. “Sorry. Thank you. You’re the best, seriously. I’m not saying that just for saying.”

“So I keep hearing,” MJ moves her arm up, cups his cheek without warning, and presses a quick kiss on his lips. God. That’s still _so _wild. Peter has the cutest dazed and dopey look once she pulls away. “Sleep well, okay? Recover all your strength.”

Peter happily moves there, falling asleep almost instantly.

Can she play with his hair?

Is that allowed?

It should be, by all means. She runs her hands through it, softly to not wake him up, and feels Peter’s peaceful breathing calm her down. Seeing Spider-man is really something she didn’t expect to be doing, but… now that she is, it’d be nice if she could keep supporting him like this. As much as she teases Peter and his friends, she finds herself letting them into her life, too.

Peter’s bringing all that with him — making MJ want to slowly try to open up, to get attached to more people. Even _this, _being with someone this intimately, it’s all uncharted territory. It even feels out of her control.

Peter starts _snoring_. Just like that, the anxiety that had started to grow fades away. Uncharted territory or not, if this _dork _keeps being here, it should be fun to explore it.

Ugh.

He’s _really _rubbing off on her, isn’t he?

* * *

The next morning, Peter wakes up first. She _did _decide to sleep on the floor with a sleeping bag, too lazy to go back to her room and too invested on the True Crime video playing after the movies, so she wakes up to Peter poking her cheek from above the sofa.

“I am _going _to kill you.”

“Oh, wow, not a morning person,” Peter replies from above, retracting his finger.

“Who _is _a morning person?” she glares at him. “Don’t tell me you are.”

“No, I’m just happy to wake up and see you,” he smiles.

That’d be cute had it not been such an unholy hour. She throws the pillow to his face. “Go sleep.”

“But I’m well-rested. I’ve slept for like, _nine _hours.”

She turns around again. “Well, make it sixteen hours, catch up with all the sleep you’ve missed.”

“I think it’s gonna be _impossible _to catch up with all the sleep I’ve missed, but I’ll try my very best.”

“You’re so _chatty_ for it being five in the morning.”

“It’s totally not five in the morning.”

“Whatever you say. _I _am going back to sleep. Good night, Peter.”

Peter snorts. “Good night, MJ. Love you!”

MJ freezes, eyes wide opened.

She totally feels Peter freezing too.

Uncharted territory. This is an entire uncharted _planet_. She stays stills enough to fool Peter that she went back to sleep, and succeeds when Peter sighs relieved.

It’s weird how he can’t hear her heart beating _that _fast and loudly with his super-hearing stuff. Oh my God. What the _hell_? MJ can’t even refer to him as her boyfriend in her head. This is a _lot _happening.

It’s… not a bad feeling, though. She’s involuntarily grinning, despite the absolute confusion and siren alarms going off in her head.

_Love you!_

It rings over and over again on her head.

She needs sleep.

* * *

“Oh, man, MJ—are _you _asking me relationship advice with _Peter_?” Ned sounds both shocked and delighted. “Holy—I knew this day would come. You’ve absolutely come to the right place.”

“Did I? I feel like I’m in the wrong place. Later, los—”

Ned grabs her arm. “No. _MJ_. As my other best friend, my best-friend-in-_law, _I am the one to give you advice. I can help you with my extended dating knowledge.”

“Betty didn’t count, Ned,” she reminds him.

“It absolutely did. You and Peter are just jealous you guys weren’t smooching in Europe,” he shrugs, moving aside to let her come in. “But enough of my magnificent love life—”

“Inexistent—”

“What happened with you and Peter?” Ned asks, but then stops. “Hold on. I’m gonna get you ice cream. You sit there and be pretty and I’ll get it to you.”

“I, uh. Okay?”

She sits down and looks around. Less than ten seconds later, Ned comes back with two tubs of ice cream. “Okay, continue.”

MJ frowns.

“Okay, uh… so, we had a sleepover at my house…” Ned’s eyebrows rise up. “He passed out like ten minutes after eating, I just wanted to make sure he slept. Anyway, the next day… when we woke up, he said something?”

“Did he say he dreamt about chickens burping again?”

“What? No. Wait, he dreams about that?”

“Yeah. Anyway, what did he say?”

“He…” MJ is not gonna blush or stutter. “Said he loved me or whatever.”

“**_WHAT?!_**”

“Calm down!”

“Bro! That’s literally out of this world! What did you say to him?” Ned gasps dramatically. “Did you _break _his heart?”

“No!” MJ sits back a bit, eating the ice cream. “I… I just… pretended to fall asleep again and didn’t bring it up and now it’s been a week and we’ve been normal and all but I _keep _thinking about it.”

Ned nods, understanding. “You love him too.”

“Y—what?”

“It’s obvious. Look at your face. You’re smiling.”

She touches her face, and yeah, she’s smiling. “I… this is…”

“Are you having a moment?”

“I mean…” she shrugs. Is she really about to open up to Ned?

They _are _best-friends-in-law.

Peter shows up in her head, the image of his smile clear as day, remembering what it feels to have him tucked against her chest, what it’s like to hold his hand and hug him. How it feels to want to help Spider-man to keep Peter Parker safe and alive.

“…Maybe,” MJ says.

“Oh, you totally are,” Ned grins. “We didn’t even need the ice cream. This has such a happy ending. You should tell him.”

“Is it moving too fast?”

“Nah, I’d say it’s the natural order of things. You’ve been dating for like, what, five? Six months? It’s normal to be in love around this stage.”

“…How do you know that?”

“Just. Just trust me. Ned tingle.”

MJ snorts. “It’s called _Spidey-sense _now.”

“Nah, I think it sucks. Ned tingle. Trust me on this one, M, you’ll see.”

“Okay, fine,” MJ stares at her ice cream. “Guess I kind of freaked out for nothing.”

“Not at all. That’s what friends are for, you know? For minimal freak-outs and big freak-outs!”

She smiles sincerely. “Thank you. I… appreciate that.”

Ned pats her on her back. “Anytime.”

* * *

That was settled. So, she’s in love with Peter.

It’s definitely a bit freaky, and not something she’s ever felt before, but that’s something to deal with later. The main thing right now is: _where _is Spider-man? Peter was supposed to show up for their date an hour ago. She refreshes news sites until _finally _one gives her what she needs: there’s been a robbery in the bank near their restaurant, and _ugh_, couldn’t crime stop just for one day?

She stops for Mexican food on her way out. If they’re not going to eat fancily tonight, they might as well eat the best of the best. She gets a ride to the place the robbery was happening and gets right on time to see Peter dusting off his suit, done with the job.

“MJ?” he asks, breathless once he sees her. “Oh, am I really late? I’m sorry. This took longer than I expected, and I was just trying to make sure everyone was calm…”

MJ tilts her head. “Your job isn’t to make sure everyone calms down. That’s why there are professionals after you get done with your thing.”

“Well,” Peter shrugs. “Felt like my responsibility to help. But anyway, is that Mexican food? Because if so I—”

He hisses when he walks. MJ frowns. “Peter. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, don’t —”

“_Peter_.”

He finally gets to her side and says lowly, “I was… kinda… struck with a bullet? Not actually wounded, but just, enough to make me hiss.”

Her heart skips a beat. She hurries to take Peter in her arms, his head easily finding her shoulder, and trying to take solace in the fact she’s slightly taller—enough to try to make him be safe in her arms.

“I’m okay,” Peter says, even if he’s hugging her back. “I’m okay, MJ.”

“You better, you loser,” she inhales deeply. “You can’t just… go around getting hurt.”

Peter laughs against her shoulder. “It’s kind of an occupational hazard.”

“I don’t care,” MJ pulls him away, hands resting on his shoulders. “My boyfriend should be safe and sound, always.”

“Huh?” Peter’s lips twitch. “Boyfriend?”

“Yeah?”

“You said _boyfriend_.”

“…Yeah. Is that not what you are?” MJ is not going to let him see she’s regretting her choice of words. She continues, “I’m your girlfriend. You’re my boyfriend. Thought it was obvious, dork.”

He’s full on smiling now. “Oh my God, we’re dating.”

“What did you _think _we were doing?”

“Well, dating, of course, but. It’s _official _now.”

She shakes her head. “You’re so silly.”

“Yeah, but, you know. You love me like that.”

Oh, well, this is it.

One small step for a teenage girl, one giant leap for Michelle Jones.

“I do.”

Peter stops. “Wait, what?”

“I do. Love you. Like that.”

“Oh my God.” Peter raises one hand. “We’re going to call an Uber, and then you’re gonna say that again, because I really want to take my mask off and kiss you, but we’re on public and those _amazingly good-smelled tacos _are getting cold. Is that okay? Or did you have plans? I totally forgot to ask that. Sorry, I—”

“Yeah, I do have plans.”

“Oh.”

“They’re the same as yours,” MJ hits him lightly; “I’m messing with you.”

* * *

Peter gets changed in his designated-MJ-borrowed-pajamas.

“So let me get this straight,” Peter starts. “You’re my girlfriend.”

“I am.”

“And you love me.”

“I do.”

Peter stares at her. “Really?”

“Yeah, really, duh.”

“So does that mean we can start giving each other nicknames?”

“Okay, easy there, tiger,” MJ says and immediately cringes. “Okay, sorry, I tried there to give you a nickname but it backfired immediately.”

“Yeah, uh, maybe not nicknames.”

“Yeah, definitely not.” MJ pauses. She gathers up the strength — she takes in Peter’s slight bruised face, the arm that was grazed by a bullet, takes in all the Spider-man _and _Peter Parker in him, and it’s so easy to just say: “I love you. Like… You try so hard to _be _the perfect boyfriend, to make sure I know you try hard, and I want you to know—I’m just…” _Come on_, words. Don’t die now. “I want to be as good of a girlfriend as you are good for me. Even if that means refreshing articles until I know where you are. And give you my clothes so you can sleep well. Okay?”

Peter has been quiet for a while, just staring. And then: “MJ, seriously, can I kiss you already?”

MJ nods, smiling, only for it to be kissed away by Peter. There’s that giddy feeling on her stomach telling her, _yup, you’re in love_, like she needed the extra reminder. Peter breaks off, soft smile on.

“I love you; you’re the most amazing girl I’ve ever met.”

“I don’t know, dude. You know Captain Marvel. I think that’s kind of badass.”

“No, no, you’re badass-er than her!”

He sounds so earnest on that, she believes him. She hands him one taco at last. “Date time.”

Peter bumps his taco with hers and grins. “_Date time_!”

* * *

She does stop refreshing for articles, though.

**Peter**

_Location_

I’m all good!!

hey so you feeling up for pizza?

**Me**

i feel like pizza is all we eat

don’t you want something nice..like a salad or smth

**Peter**

…

You’re messing with me aren’t you

**Me**

of course i am, dork

who isn’t up for pizza ever??

i’m ordering six

**Peter**

Iloveyousomuchdidimentionthat

oh god ok I need to go ok I love you see you soon bye

She puts her phone away and gets money for the pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking loooooooooove friendly neighborhood spider-man but what i loved more was the entire mary jane issue. the entire monologue talks abt how everyone knows spidey bc of the responsibility stuff, but no one realizes peter makes everything be his responsibility, or that he cares too much abt everyone n feels obligated to help. and she says smth that i rly like thats just, 'iron man is iron man, thor is thor, but spider-man... spider-man is peter parker, and peter parker is my responsibility.'
> 
> i think it was a nice way to depict their relationship. and then i got thinking abt how mj is taller than mcu peter and ive been crying so hard over that that this happened. GOD. ITS JUST. PETER TINY MJ TALL IT RLY KILLS ME 
> 
> also the title is from sunflower in case it wasnt obvious
> 
> follow me on twt if uw ant @joshriku i spiderman quite a Lot tHANK U FOR READING sorry for ANY MISTAKES.....


End file.
